


I Love You

by thirt33n



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Awkwardness, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Will and Nico are both 19 here, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirt33n/pseuds/thirt33n
Summary: A short, fluffy interpretation of Will and Nico’s first time being intimate together.AKA neck biting turns Nico on
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 12
Kudos: 158





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> i kind of wanted to write something a little more hardcore and hot, but i imagine the first time for these two would be pretty sweet and tame. also fyi, Nico and Will are both aged up (they’re 19 here) because underaged smut is gross and I will never write it.
> 
> hope you enjoy it!

A chilly December wind howled outside Will’s apartment window. It was only his second year of college, so he really hadn’t gotten used to how cold real winters could be. Living in only Texas and Camp Half Blood’s magically controlled climate for his whole life had spoiled him.

Will was attending Brooklyn College in New York and studying biology, in the hopes of becoming an actual doctor. He’d wanted to stay relatively close to Camp Half Blood, but also wanted an escape from the demigod lifestyle. His boyfriend, Nico, had shared his sentiment, and moved in with him. Nico was not in school, instead working a part-time job at a nearby coffee shop. Nico’s schooling had been cut short when he was about 10 years old, so the idea of suddenly attending college was not really an option. Nico hadn’t seemed to mind, though. He liked his job well enough and liked being able to live with Will, even if he couldn’t go to school with him. Plus, Nico was making money, which Will couldn’t be complain about. He was a broke college student, after all.

It was Friday night, and Nico wasn’t working tomorrow, so they had a free evening. So, Will persuaded Nico to finally watch ”Star Wars: A New Hope” on the couch. He’d been pestering Nico to do so since they were both about 15. 

Nico was in Will’s lap, his back pressed against Will’s chest. Will had his arms wrapped around his waist. Will had seen the movie just over a million times, but he adored it was determined to get Nico to like it as well. Nico seemed intrigued at first, but about halfway, was losing interest.

“This is shit. I’m questioning your taste in media.” Nico deadpanned.

Will rolled his eyes. “And I’m questioning my taste in boyfriends. Shut up and watch.”

After the movie finished, Will grinned at Nico.

“What did you think?”

“Mediocre at best. I don’t get your obsession.”

Will glared at him. “It’s not an obsession. You’re just as much of a nerd as me, don’t be brat.”

Nico snuggled closer to him. “Mhm. Why don’t you make me stop.”

His words were innocent, Will knew that. Nico never said things that were actually meant to be provocative. His boyfriend was too naive for stuff like that. However, Will couldn’t help the playful spark he felt. 

“Okay.” He leaned down and began kissing Nico’s neck. The dark haired boy squeaked in surprise.

“Will!”

“Shh, I’m teaching you a lesson.” Will said, now working on sucking a dark bruise into his skin.

Nico shuddered. “I don’t see,  _ ah _ , how this is teaching me anything.” He squirmed in Will’s lap. “W-will...”

Will grinned. It was easy to get Nico riled up by kissing his neck. He adored the way the boy trembled in his arms, a dark flush staining his checks. He continued his ministrations, and everything was going fine, until he decided to start biting Nico gently. The boy moaned loudly at first, seeming to like it, but after a few moments he made a startled noise.

“Will, s-stop.”

Will pulled away from his neck immediately. “What’s wrong?” 

Nico was blushing violently. He shook his head, refusing to look back at Will. That’s when Will noticed the bulge in Nico’s jeans. He struggled to bite back a laugh. His poor boyfriend was embarrassed about getting aroused.

“Nico,” he began gently, “hey, don’t be embarrassed. It’s a normal reaction. It happens to everyone, trust me.”

Nico still refused to look at him. He looked ready to cry out of humiliation. Well, that wouldn’t do. Will decided on a more forward approach.

“If you want, I could take care of it for you.” He suggested sweetly. Nico jerked his head over his shoulder, looking at Will with wide eyes.

“W-what? B-but, I, we haven’t, uh... I’ve never... um, I don’t know what to do!” He stammered.

Will gave him a gentle, reassuring smile. At least he was speaking again.

“It’s okay. I just want to make you feel good. All you need to do is relax and enjoy it. Just think of as jerking off. Except, y’know someone else is doing it for you.”

Nico looked confused. “Think of it as what?” he asked. Will raised an eyebrow.

“Jerking off? Like, masturbating?”

Nico tilted his head. “I don’t... I don’t know what that means.” He admitted shyly.

Will was momentarily dumbstruck. Duh, where would Nico have learned anything about sex? He’d grown up in the 30s and basically lived on the streets in self-exile after that. Not much time for sex ed.

“Well...” Will began, not exactly sure where to go with this, “um, okay, I don’t know how to explain this to you. Maybe, er, I could just  show you? If that’s okay with you!”

Nico still looked perplexed. “Show me?”

Will groaned. “Um, I could touch you. Y’know,  _there_.” He gestured between his boyfriend’s legs.

Nico’s face went bright red.

“Oh! I—I, um...” he trailed off. 

Will placed his fingers under Nico’s chin and tilted his head up. “I can show you how good it feels, if you want me too. Or, if this makes you uncomfortable, I can stop. Whatever you want.”

Nico flushed. “N-no, I w-want you to touch me.” His words were hushed, and he squeezed his legs together, gasping slightly. He looked up at Will with wide, desperate eyes. “P-please.”

“Oh, sweetheart,” Will drawled pityingly, “let me take care of you. I’ll make it better.” He kissed the back of Nico’s neck softly, prompting the smaller boy to whimper and lean into him.

“I’m going to touch you now, alright?” Will asked gently.

“O-okay.” Nico stuttered. Will reached down and rubbed the bulge in Nico’s jeans. Immediately, Nico let out a high-pitched moan. Then he slapped his hand over his mouth in embarrassment. Will took hold of his hand and dragged it away.

“Don’t do that. I want to hear you.”

Nico shuddered. Will continued to palm at his bulge and Nico’s cries became louder. Then he stopped, and Nico gave a protesting whimper.

“Nico, I’m going to take your pants off. Is that alright?” Will asked.

Nico nodded quickly.

Will slowly unbuttoned his jeans and began to slide them down his legs. Nico shivered each time Will’s fingers brushed his thighs. His erection was prominent underneath the thin fabric of his underwear, and a wet spot was forming where his cock was leaking precum. Will dipped his fingers into the waistband of Nico’s boxers.

“Can I take these off too?” Will whispered gently, his lips ghosting over the boy’s ear. Nico whined and bit his lip, but nodded.

Will slipped his underwear off. Nico shut his eyes tightly, embarrassed to be naked in front of him.

Will took in the sight of his adorably shy, naked boyfriend. His cock was flushed and leaking. Nico started to whine, wanting Will to touch him. Gods, desperate and needy was a good look on him. 

Will grabbed Nico’s chin and tilted his head towards himself so he could lean down and capture Nico’s lips in a harsh kiss. Nico gasped as Will licked his bottom lip. He parted Nico’s lips with his tongue, deepening the kiss slowly and letting Nico relax into it. Then Will reached down and gently began to stroke Nico’s cock. Nico cried out as he did so, tossing his head back onto Will’s shoulder. Will began kissing along his neck again as he slowly twisted his hand along Nico’s erection. Nico was a whimpering, writhing mess in Will’s lap in a matter of seconds.

“Ahh, Will!” He moaned desperately.

“Shhh, darlin’. I’ve got you.” Will whispered huskily into his ear. “I’ve got you.”

Nico was trembling with arousal. Will figured that this must be very strange and overwhelming for the boy, considering Nico had never even touched  _ himself _ like this before, let alone been touched by another person. How he’d managed to get to 19 without ever masturbating was beyond Will.

“That’s it, Nico. You’re doing so well.” He praised, holding his boyfriend tighter.

“Will... ngggh...” Nico whined as Will brushed his thumb along the sensitive head.

“Does that feel good, sweetie?” Will asked.

Nico nodded deliriously. 

“Y-yes, ah, Will, p-please.”

Will sped up his strokes, whispering sweet words in Nico’s ear, until Nico‘s breathing became more erratic and he began whining pitifully. Will realized he was probably about to come.

“Will! What is... ohhhh...” 

Will kissed him. “It’s okay, baby. Come for me.”

Will’s gentle yet commanding tone sent a shiver through Nico and pushed him right over the edge. His hips jerked uncontrollably as he came into Will’s hand, crying Will’s name. The blond kissed him and held his trembling body still as he struggled to even out his breathing and come down from his high.

“Did you enjoy that?” Will asked, gazing down at a very flushed and dazed Nico. Nico looked up at him shyly. “Y-yeah...” He ducked his head down and snuggled into Will’s chest.

Will smiled as Nico sleepily cuddled against him. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend protectively, pulling him closer.

Ten minutes later, Nico spoke quietly. “Will?”

“Yeah?” Will responded groggily. He’d just about fallen asleep.

“I love you.” Nico said, sounding so vulnerable and so full of affection. Will felt his heart swell.

“I love you too, darlin.” He pressed a kiss to the top of Nico’s head.

Moments later, they were both sound asleep.


End file.
